


Conquering Steel

by thephantomshipper



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 76
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, No Lesbians Die, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomshipper/pseuds/thephantomshipper
Summary: Odessa finds herself taking Fort Atlas only to be conquered by the Resident.NSFW
Relationships: Female Resident/Scribe Odessa Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Conquering Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous smut, there will be no follow up just a lil bit of slash since Odessa is the only likeable character in Steel Dawn, Rahmani and Shin can go suck ass.

"So it's _Scribe_ Odessa Valdez is it?" Annalise ran a finger through the thick dust that covered the Atlas systems and looked the scribe over with her teal eyes, not quite blue, not quite green. "And just what does a scribe do?" She clutched at the gatling gun in her hands and brushed the short copper hair of her fringe from her eyes, scanning for any and all movement in the once abandoned bunker. 

"Yep, Scribe. We're the heart of the Brotherhood's mission to find, catalog, and preserve pre-War technology." Her brown eyes sparkled under the fluorescent lighting. She was pretty and young, her intelligence intrigued Annalise. "Though sometimes in practice... Well, let's just say I spend a lot of time calibrating things." 

Annalise grinned, showing off the pearly whites indicative of a vault dweller before beginning to disassemble the machinery that Odessa had pointed out. "Can I become a scribe?" 

"Someday." Scribe Valdez leaned against one of the command consoles, admiring Annalise's focus on the task… Amongst other things. "You have what it takes, I've seen that much. I'd have you promoted here and now, if I could." 

It had been so long since Annalise had had any human interaction but the slight flush of Valdez's cheeks wasn't lost on her and she smirked knowingly. "Scribe Valdez, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me." She shot her a side glance and watched as the Scribe flushed. 

Before Odessa could respond, something clicked and Annalise's attention was pulled back to the task at hand. The power cell ejected a quarter of the way and she began to pull before snagging on a catch. After a quick inspection Annalise figured out it was a pressure sensor. "Get back and get your weapon out." She commanded and the Scribe pulled out her sidearm. 

With one fluid movement Annalise pulled the cell from its port. The sounds of security bots powering up filled the room and she firmly splayed a hand on Odessa's sternum, forcing her into a side room before slamming the door. The sounds of thumping came from the other side but Annalise was resolute, this was no place for a Scribe armed with just a 10mm pistol. 

The first protection rounded the corner into the rotunda screeching about intruders in its robotic voice. A few well placed 5mm rounds silenced the bot and pierced the glass fronted head, severing the circuits that made up its neural network. The broken body of the bot clanged against the hardened concrete and all hell broke loose. 

There were bots everywhere, swarming from all directions and the barrel of the gatling gun never stopped spinning. The sound of bullets rattling metal filled the air as Annalise pumped them full of lead. It wasn't too difficult, seven more protections and a robobrain, nothing she hadn't faced before. 

She scouted around when satisfied there were no bots left, she approached the door she had impulsively locked Scribe Valdez behind. She grasped the doorknob and twisted the release to come face to face with an exasperated Odessa. Annalise was still a good four inches taller than the Scribe and she towered over her as the rage radiated from the brunette. 

"I can look after myself _initiate_ , and I don't appreciate being locked in a closet!" 

Annalise smirked, she was close enough to count the pores on Odessa's pale skin if she cared to. "I'm not an initiate yet, more like a private contractor. And I don't particularly like being in the closet either."

Odessa gave a great impression of a goldfish at the implication of the Vault Dwellers words but before she could even speak, soft warm lips grazed across her own so lightly she may have imagined it had her eyes not been open. 

It was unexpected but not unwelcome, she had admired the dweller from the moment she had stepped into Fort Atlas. Odessa had made up her mind before she even knew there was a decision to make. She was two and a half thousand miles from home and from anyone who would reprimand her for her actions, she was only human and it had been quite some time since anyone had shown her any form of physicality. So she did what anyone would have when a pretty girl kissed her, she capitulated to desire. 

Odessa tangled her hands in Annalise's hair and pulled her close, indulging in the feel of a woman in her arms again, something she hadn't expected from Appalachia. Hands grasped at her hips and thrust her into the wall as their weaponry fell to the floor in a heap, discarded and forgotten. She moaned audibly, the excitement and thrill of possibly being caught ramped the passion up tenfold. 

Annalise took the chance and swept the tip of her tongue along the soft and supple skin, revelling in the sweet taste of Odessa. The Scribe pulled at Annalise's combat plates, dragging the dweller closer against her as she fumbled for the clasps. 

This was ridiculous to Odessa, she knew absolutely nothing about the woman she was currently grinding against other than she came from a vault and she was hot, and somehow it just didn't fucking matter. 

Annalise had her in her arms as she lifted her toward the desk in the control room. With one sweep, everything was on the floor and lips gently sucked at the sensitive skin of the Scribes neck. 

Odessa's blood was boiling below the overly sensitive skin and she felt herself throb and dampen with anticipation. Annalise was sweet, touching her almost reverently as her hands swept gently over the curves of her lean body. 

The scribe gripped Annalise with one hand and pulled her mouth back to where she could capture the vault dweller firmly in her grasp. Her other hand moved to the buckle of her standard issue fatigues and haphazardly pulled the combats open. Pleading brown eyes met teal as Annalise gasped, inhaling sharply as that hand that unbuckled the trousers gripped her own hand and moved it to where Odessa needed her most. 

"Are you sure?" Annalise whispered breathlessly, her lips swollen and her pupils blown. Her hand hovered over the thin soft cotton barrier that separated them. 

All it took was a nod. 

Annalise pressed her fingers into the thin cloth and Odessa could have sobbed at the touch. Years of celibacy added fuel to the fire and her hips bucked under the featherlight touch. 

She wanted more. 

She crashed her lips into Annalise, yearning and hungry and the Dweller slipped a hand inside the worn undergarments before soft fingers circled her light enough to make her breath shudder but not enough to push her higher. Odessa ground her hips in quiet desperation as she felt the smirk drawn on Annalise's lips. 

Without warning, two fingers plunged inside her. Her tight walls clamped around the intruder and pulsated with raw pleasure as the Dweller used her hips to thrust deeper inside. Her palm edged against Odessa's clit and sweat beaded on her forehead at the rolling sensation. 

The pitch of her cries increased under the rough thrusting against that spot inside that made her see stars and it was almost her undoing when a thumb brushed against her clit suddenly. 

Odessa gripped Annalise fiercely by the hips and rolled her to the pace she craved. Her breath was entirely gasps and soft moans by this point and she was glad the walls were thick, soundproof concrete. She threw back her head panting as she struggled to control her body and quell the rising climax that threatened to cut this short but her hips had other ideas. They chased the pleasure and increased their pace, moving to meet the thrusting of the woman lodged firmly between her thighs. 

"Let go." Annalise whispered. 

Odessa stilled, her mouth agape in a silent scream and her back arched holding onto Annalise for support. Stars exploded behind her eyes as warmth flowed through her, radiating from her center to the tips of her fingers and toes. 

She sagged into Annalise's arms as she struggled to catch her breath, dimly aware that the Dweller was still buried inside her. She didn't care, instead she nuzzled herself into the crook of her neck as the free arm enveloped her, tugging her into somewhere she felt wholly and entirely safe. 

The Scribe shimmied her ass backward enough to free the Dweller's hand and she sighed in disappointment and the sudden empty feeling. She wasn't disappointed for long however as Annalise wrapped both of her strong arms around her, encasing her in their warmth and safety before leaning down for a gentle kiss filled with something not unlike desire but warmer and purer.

Annalise pulled back keeping her hands on the curves of Odessa's hips but leaving some space. Her eyes were sparkling and a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. "You know I don't usually do that with someone I just met."

"Neither do I. I just broke so many rules." Odessa sighed as she ran her hand through her hair attempting to compose herself. "We mention this to no one."

"And here I was ready to put it in my report to Paladin Rahmani." Annalise laughed at Odessa's grimace. "Relax, I'm not going to mention it… But I would like to do this again sometime."

Odessa bit her lip smiling coyly, "Oh yeah? Well, I think I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I don't know what possessed me to write this, it was in my head for days and I couldn't work on anything else. Swear I'm going to start a ladies of fallout slash collection since everyone seems to get a damn one shot. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my thirsty nonsense.  
> Till next time  
> TPS <3
> 
> P. S claimed the tag bitches! That's two for me now!


End file.
